finalfantasyfandomcom_fr-20200215-history
Aerith Gainsborough
Aerith Gainsborough, également connue sous le prénom Aeris, ou encore sous le nom Gainborough ou Gainsbourgh, est l'une des protagonistes du jeu Final Fantasy VII. Elle apparait dans pratiquement toute la Compilation Final Fantasy VII, incluant Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children, Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- et Before Crisis -Final Fantasy VII-. Elle est la dernière descendante des Cetra, une ancienne race disparue possédant de puissantes capacités dont la Shinra souhaite s'emparer. Apparence et Personnalité Dans Final Fantasy VII, elle possède une longue robe rose descendant jusqu'au dessus des chevilles, des chaussures marrons et porte plusieurs bracelets à chaque poignet. Aerith a aussi un collier autour du cou, des yeux verts et un ruban rose dans les cheveux. Deux mèches bouclées tombent dans son cou ; deux mèches partant de son front retombent devant ses yeux. Elle a également une longue tresse arrivant jusqu'au bas de son dos. Dans Crisis Core - Final Fantasy VII-'', elle porte une longue robe bleue descendant jusqu'au dessous des genoux. Le ruban rose qu'elle porte dans les cheveux lui a été offert par Zack Fair. Ce dernier lui a d'ailleurs suggéré de porter du rose à chaque fois qu'ils se voient, ce qui explique pourquoi la couleur dominante d'Aerith est le rose. Aerith est une jeune fille très douce au caractère attentionné. Elle possède une volonté à ne pas sous-estimer, comme le prouve le fait qu'elle soit partie sans rien dire à la Cité perdue pour invoquer le Sacre, sachant qu'elle était la seule à en être encore capable. Elle est également très altruiste et courageuse, ayant accepté de se rendre sans condition aux hommes de la Shinra lorsqu'ils ont menacé de s'en prendre à Marlène. Dans ''Crisis Core, elle avoue avoir peur du ciel car elle a grandi sous la plaque de Midgar sans jamais l'avoir vu. Histoire Jeunesse Aerith est née d'Ifalna et du professeur Gast Faremis un 7 février. Ifalna étant la dernière des Cetra encore en vie, cela fait d'Aerith une métisse, mi-Cetra, mi-humaine. Après sa désertion de la Shinra, Gast décida d'emmener sa compagne au Village Glaçon. De leur amour nait Aerith. Cependant, Hojo trouva le refuge de Gast. Ce dernier tenta de protéger sa famille mais fut abattu par un soldat. Hojo, désirant soumettre les derniers descendants des Cetra à ses expériences inhumaines, enleva Ifalna et sa fille. Sept ans plus tard, Ifalna réussit à s'échapper d'un laboratoire de la Shinra avec sa fille, après avoir subit de nombreuses expériences. Dans leur fuite, Ifalna fut gravement blessée. Une femme du nom d'Elmyra Gainsborough, qui venait tous les soirs sur le quai du Secteur en espérant voir son mari revenir du front, trouva Ifalna mal en point ainsi que sa fille. Ifalna dit que le nom de sa fille était Aerith et supplia Elmyra de veiller sur elle. Les années passèrent et Aerith grandit avec Elmyra dans les taudis du Secteur 5. Ses étranges dons, comme celui d'être sensible à son environnement, attirèrent l'attention de la Shinra. Des Turks se rendirent chez Elmyra. Tseng tenta de la persuader de rejoindre la Shinra mais Aerith refusa. Ses dons de Cetra se développèrent, comme celui de pouvoir communiquer avec la Planète. Son don lui permit d'ailleurs de cultiver des fleurs dans l'église du Secteur 5, alors que normalement, rien ne pousse sur les terres désolées aux alentours de Midgar. ''Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- right|130px|Modèle d'Aerith dans Crisis Core Un beau jour, Aerith, alors âgée de quinze ans, rencontra Zack pour la première fois lorsque celui-ci avait atterri dans l'église des Taudis du Secteur 5. Zack la confondit avec un ange, puis reprit ses esprits. Pour la remercier d'avoir été présente à son réveil, il lui suggéra de sortir avec lui, mais elle se contenta de rire. A la place, Zack lui offrit un ruban rose, et tous deux se rendirent au parc, où elle avoua qu'elle avait toujours été effrayé par les membres du SOLDAT. Zack lui déclara qu'il était justement un membre du SOLDAT, et elle se confondit aussitôt en excuse. Elle remarqua ensuite les yeux brillants de Zack, signe de la présence de Mako dans son organisme, et lorsque Zack s'approcha pour mieux les lui montrer, elle rougit et se mit à rire, en disant que ses yeux n'étaient "pas effrayants du tout". Par la suite, Aerith et Zack se revirent souvent, restant en contact grâce au PHS. Deux jours après la mort d'Angeal des propres mains de Zack, ce dernier vint voir Aerith afin de trouver du réconfort, et celle-ci l'enlaça alors qu'il sanglotait silencieusement. Leur relation devint de plus en plus intense, et Zack, qui avait suggéré l'idée qu'Aerith vende des fleurs pour remplir Midgar de fleurs, construisit plusieurs chariots pour elle. Avant que Zack ne parte pour Nibelheim, Aerith lui donna un petit mot, que Zack garda sur lui sans le lire. Elle appela une dernière fois Zack à Nibelheim, et ce fut le dernier échange qu'Aerith eut avec Zack. Ce dernier se réveilla quatre ans plus tard et s'échappa du Manoir Shinra. Zack lut le petit mot d'Aerith et fut ému de savoir qu'Aerith souhaitait "passer plus de temps avec lui". La copie d'Angeal lui avait amené une lettre d'Aerith et Zack découvrit, horrifié, que quatre années s'étaient écoulées, et que cette lettre serait probablement la dernière qu'elle lui enverrait. Zack apprit que le commerce de fleurs d'Aerith marchait très bien, et qu'elle avait envoyé plus de 89 lettres pour lui. À la fin du jeu, on observe Aerith, qui arrose les fleurs de l'église des taudis, et qui, en voyant qu'il se met à pleuvoir, regarde finalement le ciel, chose qu'elle a avoué ne pas aimer faire. A cet instant précis, Zack mourrait sous les balles de la Shinra. Final Fantasy VII Dans ''Final Fantasy VII, Aerith apparait dans l'introduction du jeu, observant une canalisation dont s'échappe de la Mako. Elle rencontra Cloud pour la première fois peu après l'attentat du Secteur 1. Après le second attentat, du Secteur 5 cette fois-ci, Cloud tomba et atterrit dans l'église exactement comme Zack quelques années plus tôt. Cloud parut se souvenir de sa rencontre fortuite avec Aerith mais ils furent interrompus par Reno, un membre des Turks, accompagné de gardes de la Shinra. Reno voulait emmener Aerith avec lui à la Shinra, mais cette dernière demanda à Cloud s'il acceptait de devenir son garde du corps. Ensemble, ils réussirent à fuit les Turks et Cloud ramena Aerith chez Elmyra saine et sauve. Ne voulant laisser Cloud se rendre seul au Secteur 7, Aerith accompagna Cloud. Ils firent une halte dans un parc et Aerith avoua que Cloud lui rappelait son premier petit ami, lui aussi première classe du SOLDAT. Leur discussion fut interrompue par une roulotte tirée par des chocobos, dans laquelle se trouve Tifa. Cloud et Aerith comprirent que Tifa avait été emmené chez Don Corneo, qui chaque jour choisit une femme parmi trois proposées pour passer du bon temps avec elle. Sur une idée lumineuse d'Aerith, Cloud se travestit en femme afin d'infiltrer la demeure de Don Corneo et sauver Tifa. Tifa était en fait infiltré afin d'obtenir des informations de Don Corneo sur la Shinra. Don finit par avouer que la Shinra savait où se trouvait le QG d'AVALANCHE et prévoyait de faire exploser la plaque situé au dessus afin de détruire AVALANCHE tout en accusant le groupe de cet attentat. Tifa, Cloud et Aerith se rendirent au Secteur 7, mais l'attaque était déjà engagée. Aerith se rendit au Septième Ciel pour mettre Marlène en lieu sûr. Cependant, le groupe échoua à empêcher la chute de la plaque, qui causa des milliers de morts. De plus, Aerith fut enlevée par les Turks. Il avait accepté de se rendre sans opposer de résistance afin de sauver Marlène. Cloud, Tifa et Barret allèrent à la Tour Shinra pour la secourir. Ils délivrèrent Aerith en même tant qu'une créature nommée Rouge XIII. Dans leur fuite, ils sont malheureusement pris au piège. Après l'attaque de Séphiroth sur la Tour Shinra, ils réussirent à fuir. Le groupe poursuivit Séphiroth dans le Temple des Anciens. Aerith sentit que cet endroit était particulier. Aerith, guidée par la voix de ses ancêtres, emmena le groupe au fond du Temple des Anciens. Séphiroth apparut et dévoila son plan : le Temple des Anciens était la Matéria noire nécessaire pour invoquer Météore et blesser gravement la Planète. Cloud, possédé, remit la Matéria noire à Séphiroth et sombra dans l'inconscience. Aerith contacta Cloud dans ses rêves et lui dit qu'elle partait pour la Cité des Anciens, car elle était la seule à pouvoir arrêter Séphiroth. Quand Cloud se réveilla, Aerith n'était effectivement plus là. right|Le corps d'Aerith sombrant dans les profondeurs du lac de la Cité des Anciens|220px|thumb Le groupe atteignit la Cité des Anciens et découvrit Aerith en train de prier au centre d'une alcôve. Cloud s'approcha d'elle mais fut soudain à nouveau possédé. Les cellules de Jénova en lui tentèrent de pousser Cloud à tuer son amie mais il fut capable d'y résister. Ayant fini sa prière, Aerith se retourna vers Cloud, quand soudain, Séphiroth fonça vers Aerith et la transperça de son épée. Elle s'écroula dans les bras de Cloud, sa Matéria blanche tombant à l'eau. Cloud amène le corps sans vie d'Aerith dans le lac et laisse glisser la jeune femme dans les profondeurs. Il est révélé plus tard dans le jeu qu'Aerith priait pour activer le Sacre, seul sort de magie blanche capable d'arrêter Météore, via la Matéria blanche. A la fin du jeu, après la défaite de Séphiroth, le Météore était trop proche pour que le Sacre soit efficace, mais depuis la Rivière de la Vie, Aerith concentra le pouvoir de la Rivière. Son action permit à Sacre de détruire définitivement le Météore, sauvant la Planète. Romans Dans le roman On the Way to a Smile: "Case of the Lifestream - White", le rôle d'Aerith au sein de la Rivière de la Vie est développé. Sa nature de Cetra lui permit de rester une entité autonome au sein de la Rivière de la Vie. Aerith tenta de purifier les esprits contaminés par les Géostigmates de Séphiroth, mais le nombre d'esprits infectés devint très vite trop grand pour qu'elle les soigne tous, malgré l'aide d'autres consciences Cetra. Elle décida alors de contacter Cloud pour qu'il l'aide à arrêter l'infection directement sur la Planète. Elle envisagea un moment d'envoyer des incarnations de sa propre personne comme l'a fait Séphiroth avec Kadaj, Yazoo et Loz, mais préféra contacter Cloud directement depuis la Rivière de la Vie. ''Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children Le film ''Advent Children fait de nombreuses références à Aerith. L'une des plus notables est le ruban rouge que porte chaque membre de l'équipe de Cloud au bras gauche, en hommage à la jeune femme. Aerith intervint plusieurs fois sur la Planète, directement depuis la Rivière de la Vie. Cloud eut une vision d'Aerith alors qu'il se rendait dans la Cité Perdue pour sauver les orphelins malades de Kadaj, Loz et Yazoo. Il déclara qu'il voulait le pardon d'Aerith. Cependant, cette dernière demanda ce que Cloud avait fait de mal pour qu'elle doive le pardonner. A cette réponse, Cloud se retourna et la vision disparut. Lors de l'attaque contre Edge, toute l'équipe soutint Cloud afin de vaincre Bahamut. La dernière personne à l'aider est Tifa. Cependant, alors qu'il lui manquait un peu de puissance pour atteindre Bahamut, il eut une vision de la main d'Aerith se tendant vers lui pour l'aider. La saisissant, il reçut suffisamment d'énergie pour asséner à Bahamut un coup fatal. Un peu plus tard, Cloud poursuivit Kadaj jusque dans l'Église des taudis. La douleur de Cloud, causée par les Géostigmates, était si intense qu'il ne put plus lutter contre elle. Une source d'eau jaillit alors du sol, provenant directement de la Rivière de la Vie sous la volonté d'Aerith. L'eau guérit Cloud des Géostigmates. thumb|right|250px|L'apparition d'Aerith et de Zack à l'Église des taudis. Kadaj, vaincu par Cloud, entendit la voix d'Aerith. Cette dernière souhaita l'emmener avec elle dans la Rivière de la Vie. Kadaj confondit la voix d'Aerith avec celle de sa mère, et accepta de suivre Aerith en saisissant sa main, apaisé. Cependant, Loz et Yazoo réussirent à blesser gravement Cloud avant d'être tué par l'explosion des Matéria dans leurs bras. Flottant quelque part dans la Rivière de la Vie, il confondit à son tour la voix d'Aerith avec celle de sa mère, ce qui fit rire Aerith et Zack. Décrétant que son temps n'était pas encore venu, Aerith et Zack repoussèrent Cloud en dehors de la Rivière de la Vie. Cloud se réveilla dans l'Eglise des Taudis, et tous les malades furent guéris par l'eau miraculeuse. Cloud crut voir du coin de l'œil Aerith parler à deux enfants. En regardant mieux, il vit Aerith se retourner, lui adresser un sourire et lui dire que "Tout s'arrange". Elle sortit de l'Église tandis que Zack adressa un signe de la main à Cloud. Dans Advent Chlidren Complete, l'épée de Zack est enfoncé dans le sol de l'Église des taudis, et est entourée de fleurs. Ceci est comme un symbole de la réunion des deux amoureux, en hommage à Aerith et Zack. Capacités Limites Voici les limites d'Aerith dans Final Fantasy VII et comment les obtenir : Limites niveau 1 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 1, Aerith doit perdre 66,4% de ses HP max. *'Vent guérisseur :' sort magique faisant récupérer 50% des PV max de l'équipe, apprise dès le début. *'Sceller le mal :' sort magique provoquant les altération d'état "stop" et "silence" sur tous les adversaires (sauf si immunisé), apprise après avoir pu enclencher 8 fois la limite Vent guérisseur. Limites niveau 2 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 2, Aerith doit perdre 94,3% de ses HP max. *'Souffle terrien :' sort magique guérissant les altérations d'état : "sommeil", "silence", "poison", "confusion", "fureur", "tristesse" ,"mini", "grenouille", "lent", "stop", "lente-apathie", et "pétrifier" de l'équipe, apprise après avoir éliminé 80 adversaires uniquement avec Aerith. *'Marque de furie :' sort magique remplissant totalement la jauge de limite des deux autres alliés, apprise après avoir pu enclencher 6 fois la limite Souffle terrien. Limites niveau 3 Pour utiliser les limites de niveau 3, Aerith doit perdre 106,9% de ses HP max. *'Protecteur planétaire :' sort magique provoquant l'altération d'état "sans-pareil" sur l'équipe, apprise après avoir éliminé 160 ennemis uniquement avec Aerith. *'Battement de vie :' sort magique ranimant les alliés KO et restaure totalement leurs PV et MP, apprise après avoir pu enclencher 5 fois la limite Protecteur planétaire. Limites niveau 4 Pour utiliser la limites de niveau 4, Aerith doit perdre 144,8% de ses HP max. *'Grand évangile :' sort magique provoquant l'altération d'état "sans pareil" sur l'équipe et restaure totalement leurs PV et MP. Pour l'obtenir, il faut se rendre dans la caverne du vieil homme qui dort dans la région de Junon. Si les deux derniers chiffres du nombre de combat réalisés depuis le début de la partis sont 00, 11, 33, 55, 77 ou 99, il vous remettra du mythril à donner à l'homme de l'armurerie dans la région de Gongaga qui vous remettra la petite boîte qui contient la limite à donner à Aerith une fois toutes ses autres limites apprises. Création et développement Le personnage d'Aerith a été conçu par Tetsuya Nomura avec l'aide de Yoshinori Kitase et de Hironobu Sakaguchi. Seuls trois personnages principaux avaient été envisagés pour le jeu Final Fantasy VII au tout début du développement, à savoir Cloud, Barret et Aerith. Sa longue robe rose souligne sa féminité et contraste avec les vêtements de Tifa. Nomura a insisté pour qu'Aerith possède une robe malgré les difficultés à la modéliser. Nomura a également choisi la couleur vert pour les yeux d'Aerith, pour symboliser son fort lien avec la nature. Selon Nomura, la mort d'Aerith a toujours été prévue même lorsqu'il n'y avait que trois personnages principaux envisagés. Il a été le fruit d'une longue reflexion. Il devait choisir entre Cloud, Barret et Aerith. La mort de Cloud était inenvisageable à cause de son statut de personnage principal. Nomura a donc dû choisir entre Barret et Aerith, et c'est finalement sur Aerith que s'est reporté son choix. Pour lui, la mort devait être quelque chose d'inattendu et de soudain, et le caractère de Barret, solide et fort, le dernier homme debout, ne correspondait pas avec cette attente. Les morts héroïques ne génèrent pas de sensation de perte. Selon Kitase, « En réalité, la mort frappe sans prévenir, et tout ce qu'on ressent, c'est une perte aussi terrible qu'étourdissante. On ne veut pas se mettre à combattre le mal, on est tellement assommé par cette perte qu'on veut tout abandonner. C'est moi qui ai réalisé cette scène, et j'ai voulu y insuffler cette impression de réalisme. »[http://www.ffworld.com/?rub=ff7&page=d_dev4 Histoire du développement sur Final Fantasy World] À l'origine, c'est l'ADN de sa mère Ifalna et non celui de Jénova qui était utilisé pour créer les membres du SOLDAT. Aerith n'aurait jamais eu de relation avec les hommes, et elle était destinée à devenir une sorte de géomancien. Au final, bien que le jeu n'utilise pas le système des classes, les limites d'Aerith ont tous un lien avec la terre, trait caractéristique des géomanciens. Dans une scène ayant été finalement annulé, Aerith devait avouer à Cloud qu'un membre du SOLDAT inconnu lui achetait des fleurs et qu'elle était tombée amoureuse de lui. Cependant, ses sentiments n'étaient pas réciproques. Cloud aurait déduit que le SOLDAT inconnu n'était autre que Séphiroth. À un certain moment, il a été envisagé qu'Aerith et Séphiroth seraient frère et sœur, lien fraternel prouvé par leur coiffure similaire. Tifa aurait également avoué la vérité à Aerith sur l'accident de Nibelheim, l'absence de Cloud et la présence de Zack sur les lieux. Thème Le thème d'Aerith est simplement nommé "Aerith's Theme". Il existe de nombreux morceaux dérivés de cette musique, comme "Flowers Blooming in the Church" et "Water". Il existe également une version chantée du thème (en japonais), nommée Pure Heart et interprétée par RIKKI. Autres apparitions ''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy'' Aerith est un personnage assistant, débloqué uniquement pour les personnes ayant téléchargé le prologue de Dissidia Duodecim Final Fantasy et transféré les données du prologue au jeu. ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy Aerith est un personnage jouable dans le jeu ''Theatrhythm Final Fantasy. Pour la débloquer, il faut récupérer les huit fragments de cristal rouge (Red Crystal Shards). [[w:c:fr.kingdomhearts:Kingdom Hearts (Série)|Série Kingdom Hearts]] 100px|right|Aerith dans la série Kingdom Hearts Aerith apparait dans la série Kingdom Hearts aux côtés de Squall Leonhart, de Youfie Kisaragi et de Cid Highwind. Vivant originairement dans le Jardin Radieux, leur monde fut attaqué et Aerith trouva refuge dans la Ville de Traverse avec Léon et Youfie. Dans Kingdom Hearts II, elle retourna vivre à la Forteresse Oubliée, les ruines du Jardin Radieux. ''Final Fantasy Tactics : ''"On te cherchait, Aerith. Tu pensais t'être débarrassée d'nous, hein ? Encore à vendre des fleurs pour ta mère, à ce que je vois. Quelle gentille fille, travaillant toujours si dur pour ta maman..." : – Un ruffian harcelant la marchande de fleurs dans Final Fantasy Tactics: The War of the Lions. right|Aerith dans Final Fantasy Tactics Une Aerith originaire d'Ivalice fait une apparition dans Final Fantasy Tactics, où elle est tout d'abord appelée "Marchande de Fleurs" (ou respectivement "Aeris" et "Fille aux Fleurs" dans la version PlayStation). Final Fantasy Tactics attribue une classe à chaque personnage, y compris à des personnages qui ne participent à aucun combat ; ainsi, même si elle n'est pas un personnage jouable, Aerith possède la classe d'Alchimiste. left|Sprite d'Aerith Aerith et sa mère doivent 30 000 gils à une bande de malfrats. Les criminels vont jusqu'à suggérer qu'Aerith rembourse sa dette en vendant son corps – ce qui provoque l'intervention de Cloud. Après le combat, elle demande à Cloud s'il veut acheter une fleur pour 1 gil. Face au silence du jeune homme, Aerith lui demande si tout va bien et si elle le fait penser à quelqu'un, ce à quoi Cloud répond "Non... ce n'est rien" et s'en va. Durant la bataille à la Forteresse de Ziedken, Argath dit (en parlant de Tietra et Delita) "Eussent-ils vendu des fleurs dans quelque sordide coin de rue, elle serait toujours en vie", faisant référence à l'apparition future d'Aerith la marchande de fleurs. Détails supplémentaires *Dans Crisis Core, Aerith dit souvent qu'elle a peur du ciel. Ironiquement, au moment de sa mort dans Final Fantasy VII, Séphiroth vient du ciel pour la tuer. *L'image promotionnelle d'Aerith pour Final Fantasy VII la montre devant le Hautvent, alors qu'elle est morte avant que le groupe n'obtienne le vaisseau. Cela provient de la scène ou elle demande à Cloud de l'emmener, un jour, à bord de ce vaisseau, à leur première visite de Junon. *La doubleuse japonaise d'Aerith, Maaya Sakamoto, est mariée au doubleur japonais de Zack, Kenichi Suzumura. *Un easter egg d'Aerith apparait dans le jeu World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King. Un PNJ du nom d'Aerith Primrose (Aeris Primevère en VF) porte une robe rose et est vendeuse de fleurs dans la cité de Dalaran. *Un fantôme d'Aerith peut être vu comme "Easter Egg" après sa mort dans la chapelle du secteur 5. *Un costume d'Aerith est téléchargeable pour le jeu LitteBigPlanet2. *Dans le film d’animation Les mondes de Ralph, on peut voir sur un mur un tag indiquant "Aerith Lives". Références en:Aerith Gainsborough Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy VII Catégorie:Personnages Crisis Core -Final Fantasy VII- Catégorie:Personnages Final Fantasy VII: Advent Children